Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to audio video playback, and more particularly, to audio and video synchronization in audio video playback.
Description of the Related Art
Watching videos is an essential part in modern life. For both work and entertainment purposes, people nowadays can play videos from optical disks, network video databases, smart electronic apparatuses and digital television channels. Modern industries have also defined many audio video compression and playback standards, e.g., Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG), H.264 (or referred to as MPEG-4 Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (MPEG-4 AVC)), Audio Video Standard (AVS) and Video Codec-1 (VC-1).
An audio video synchronization (AV sync) mechanism is defined in video compression and playback involved in all of these industrial standards. However, at a player end, a playback task nevertheless needs to be completed when given a video with asynchronous audio and video. As a player end or a decoder end cannot guarantee that a compression end or an encoding end compresses a video entirely following an industrial standard, there is a need for an audio video synchronization mechanism at the player end, so as to correct asynchronous audio and video in the video as much as possible to provide better user experiences.